


Cait in boots: a Final fantasy fairy tail.

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: FF7, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, cat in boots, story time, told by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Cait tells a story to pass the time.





	Cait in boots: a Final fantasy fairy tail.

Cait in boots: a final fantasy fairy tale.  
Once upon a time... that's how these stories are supposed to start, but not this one.  
It was a dark stormy day and Cloud was sitting at a table at the 7th heaven bar while Tiffa cleaned some glasses. He sat there watching the rain as people ran for cover under the doors and disappeard into the buildings. There was a ring as someone came through the door. Dressed in a large green rain coat Reeve stood there shaking off the water so he wouldn't get it all over the floor. Poking from the hood Cait looked around and jumped to the floor glad to be out of the rain. "I thought I might find you here." Said Reeve walking over to Cloud. "If your here to offer me a job, forget it."  
"No, nothing like that, but I wanted to give you a report that might peek your interest." Pulling out a file from his rain coat he tossed it over to him. Cait climbed up on one of the bar stools making Tiffa turn around and pat him on the head. From upstairs the stomping of feet came into the room. "Tiffa... is there anything other than cleaning my room that I could do?" It was Denzel and as soon as he spotted Cait he ran over and sat down next to him. "Looks like you're bored today." said Cait.  
"I can't go out in the rain so I'm trying to keep busy."  
"Hey I got an idea, how about I tell you a story?" Denzel looked over at Reeve seeing that he was going to be around for a while. "Sure why not."  
"Aright how about the story of one of my ancestors Cait in boots, I'll be the cat in the story."

A long time ago a man gave his three sons all his belongings after he died. The oldest son got the house, the middle son got the fastest chocobo on the farm, and the youngest son got the Cat.  
"That seems a bit unfair." said Denzel.  
"Ok, how about you are the youngest son?"  
Well the two older sons had it good and the youngest son Denzel was disappointed. "What am I to do with an old cat that can only catch mice?" The cat looked at him and suddenly stood on his back legs. "Master I can make you a very important man, all that I need is a pair of boots." Well his old leather boots that he had grown out of were all he had and gave them to the cat. "Now I will need a bag to catch a chocobo for you." There was an old bag in the barn and it was given to him. So Denzel and the Cait went out to the fields looking for a chocobo. To their amazement there was a beautiful golden bird standing in the clearing. The Cait found some greens and put them in the bag walking out to the creature. Holding out the bag he waited until the bird stuck his head into it then covered its head keeping the bird from running off. "Master your chocobo." Denzel was impressed as he took the rope that held the bag on the birds head. When they were walking down the road they ran into a man.  
"Can that be Cloud?" asked Denzel.  
"Shure."  
Cloud was amazed by the golden bird and wanted to pay Denzel for it. Cait made a deal with Cloud, a bag of gold and the red handkerchief that he had around his neck for the bird. Now Denzel had some gold and the Cait had a new cape. "Master, I can make you a knight. All I need is a new hat and the rest of the gold." Since the first plain worked Denzel did as asked. Cait picked out a nice hat that had a gold rim and blue feathers. Taking the gold he headed for the kings castle.  
"Who is the king?"  
"Um-" Just then Beret walked through the door with Marlene. Tossing their rain coats on the hangers Marlene ran over to sit on the other side of Cait. "What are you doing?" asked Marlene. "Cait is telling me a story."  
"May I continue? Now I know who the king is going to be."  
The king who ruled the land was Beret, and he had a great worry in the back of his mind. Cait was allowed to see him and did his best to impress the king. "Your highness I bring you a gift from my master sir Denzel."  
In a booming voice- “Be gone you fool, my daughter has been kidnaped by the evil monster who take’s many shapes.”  
Cait thought for a moment, “Good king if my master were to rescue your daughter would you betroth the princess to him?”  
The king crossed his arms in thought. “You have a deal, bring back my daughter and he shall marry her.” Rushing back to his master he told Denzel what the king had said. Reluctantly Denzel agreed to helping out.  
“Wait a second, how was the boy going to help defeat a shape shifting monster?” Asked Marlene.  
“Well the cat was going to distract the monster while the boy rescued the princess.”  
Once they got to the castle where the monster lived the cat had the boy hide until he found the monster. Walking into the building Cait looked around hoping to just have the monster appear. “Monster! Any one home?”  
“You’re trespassing.” Said a voice from the steps.  
“The monster, who is it?” asked Denzel and Marlene. Cait stopped looking at the two eager faces. “Hum?”  
“You’ve made all the people in the story someone we know, so who’s the monster?” said Tiffa who had been lessoning to the story. Cait gulped before telling them, “Vincent…”  
There was a ring of the doorbell as the clank of metal hit the linoleum floor. Standing in the door was Vincent his cape drenched from the rain. “Speak of the devil…”  
“And he shall appear.” He finished the saying turning into chaos to shake off the water. “You’re going to kill me after this.” Chaos ran his clawed hand through his hair shaking out the rain.  
The monster stood there eyeing the well-dressed cat. “I am a Cait from a near buy farm; I stumbled upon your castle hoping that there may be a bite to eat.”  
“I am Vincent, the lord of this castle and master of all.”  
“Ah, so you are the monster I heard about.” Vincent was interested by the brave cat and invited him to dinner. Sitting across a long table Vincent played with the food on his tray. “So what have you heard about me?”  
“That you are a master of shape shifting, no other monster can do it as well as you can.”  
Vincent stood up and changed into a demon scaring the cat making him arch his back and hiss. Hearing a laugh Cait calmed down and acted unimpressed. “That’s good but…”  
“But what?”  
“But I heard that a monster in the mountains could do the same thing.”  
“Oh- have you.” Shifting again this time he was a large wolf monster. Once again Cait was startled and this time ran under the table. “Little cat where are you?”  
“Ah- yes, the wolf is fine but any werewolf can do that too.” He said appearing on the other side.  
“Then what is something you have never seen?”  
“…How about something small, a mouse perhaps?” Vincent chuckled as he began to shrink. He had turned into a small black mouse, “Cait where are you?”  
Out from under the table he came pouncing on the small helpless creature killing it. Picking it up by the tail he tossed it in the air and ate the mouse in one gulp.  
“You’re right I am going to kill you for that.” Said Vincent sitting down at the bar. Cait laughed knowing that he was just joking. “So what happened to the cat and the boy?”  
Well after rescuing the princess the king marred the two, as for the cat he never had to chase another mouse ever again… Well maybe just for fun.

THE END.


End file.
